A lovely tale
by Chanting Souls
Summary: The kittens are curious of how Jellylorum and Asparagus met and Jellylorum decides to tell them their story from the beginning, from the good and the bad.
1. Chapter 1

My first Cats fanfiction! I don't normally write in third person so, I hope it isn't to bad! Just so you know, WE the readers see them how they are in the movie and in performances so cat people, humans in the story see them as actual cats.

I've had this idea for a while and finally decided to write it :) I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or the characters!

* * *

"Jelly.." a small voice whispered nervous as she walked up to the big tire where the elder cat was knitting with Jennyanydots. Jellylorum looked up from knitting looking at the kitten, who look very nervous. "What's wrong Electra?" she asked concerned as she sat down her needles about to get up.

"Oh no! Don't get up I just wanted to ask you something!" Electra rushed as Jelly sat back down. "I..uh, wanted you to tell me a story," she added looking away "Of how you met Asparagus."

Jenny looked up from her own sewing needles looking at the kitten and turning to look at Jelly. "Why don't you tell her Jelly, it is quite the story isn't it, you'll like it Electra," Jenny nudged her friend with her knitting needle. "Your knitting can wait."

Jellylorum sighed before giving the curious kitten a smile. "If you would like to hear it, sit down," she told her as she smiled wide sitting down excitedly.

"Years ago when I was a young adult, Munkustrap and the other older ones were young teens and kittens...

* * *

Jellylorum wondered the junkyard watching over the younger cats. "Where's Tugger?" she asked as Munkustrap looked around and shrugged. "He's probably getting into trouble somewhere, or being full of himself to some ally cat," Munk shrugged as Jelly gave him a be-serious look. The young silver tom rose his hands in defense "I'm being serious, he leaves the junkyard all time since he has owners, plus he likes to flirt a lot, he'll get into trouble at some point." The young adult sighed as she shook her head. "Munk I wish you would act like you should as the protector to-be," Jelly muttered as she stood up.

"I'm going to go hunt now, you kittens behave yourself for the others," and with that see jumped down from the washing machine running toward the entrance of the Junkyard. She slowed as she got closer to it. Grizabella walking in "there are people all over the streets today, nearly got caught by a young human. I can only imagine what it would have done to my lovely coat," she sighed dramaticly as Jellylorum rolled her eyes passing the glamour cat.

"As long as Tugger doesn't turn out like her, I'm fine with him flirting with whoever he wants," she told herself as she walked into the busy street. She had other plans than hunting though. She looked around before spotting her destination. She smiled as she half walked half ran to a big beautiful building.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the beautiful Jellylorum, come to see her dear old friend."

"Hi, Gus," she smiled as she walked up to the theater cat. The older theater cat gave her a heart warming smile.

"You look like you haven't aged a bit since you were a kitten. I have news for you young lady. My nephew Asparagus is coming to town, I would like you to meet him sometime. He's a very hansom tom I can assure you. He's got great genes in him," the older cat winked as Jelly laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure he does," she sat down in front of the cat.

"You're just like your mom, pretty, smart, keeps the young in line and a great since of humor, she would be proud of you," Gus told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you," she smiled nuzzling his hand. "I'm sorry, I can't stay long I must hunt and get back to the kittens, I'm sure they are terrorizing Skimble and Jenny by now," she frowned shaking her head. The Junkyard was being over ran by kittens and young teens. She had a very young kitten herself she needed to get back to herself.

"Remember meet my nephew! He's going to be going to the Junkyard, so he needs a friend," Gus wiggled his brow as Jelly rolled her eyes as she got up and said there good byes and went to a near by ally. She crouched low as she spotted a mouse. It had stuck itself in a corner, perfect. She crept up to it and pounced. Within seconds she had chased down at least 5 good sized mice. she held them by their tails as she went back to the Junkyard. She didn't have to feed Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo or Bombalurina, they were old enough to get their own pray. She called the kittens into her den which was made specially for taking care of kittens and injuries.

She watched as kittens appeared one by one into her den. Her own kitten struggling to keep up with the others. She placed a mouse infront of Demeter who was the oldest of the kittens, she was Bombalurina's sister, Coricopat and Tantomile which appeared at the Junkyard in a cold winter night, Plato who was found by Macavity which was given to her and was little like her own, and her own Tumblebrutus.

"I want a full mouse!" Tumblebrutus yelled at his mother as she gave him a stern look. "You and Plato will both get a half of one, you can't eat a full one yet, remember last time? You threw it up within minutes," she nagged at him as she tore it apart giving a half to Plato and half to her pouting kitten. "Look at Plato, eating his half like a good kitten would," she said praising the other kitten who blushed a little and looked away. "Nice and quiet and not arguing with his mother."

"That's because he never talks like some weird-"

"Tumble!" Jelly snapped at the kitten which jumped in surprise and started eating his half.

Jelly sighed as she looked at the others. Demeter was done and going to the corner of the den. Jellylorum looked closer seeing scratches on her. "Demeter," she called the oldest kitten who jumped curling in on herself before looking at the older cat. "Yes?" she asked as Jellylorum walked over to her examined the scratches on her arm. "How did you get those?" Demeter looked away " I-I was playing and things got a little rough, it doesn't hurt though! I promise!" she lied through her teeth, but fooled the cat looking her over. "Okay, I didn't want you to have been attack by something what could get you sick," Jelly said calmly as she nuzzled the golden kittens arm before going back to the others. Coricopat and Tantomile were both done and curled up together sleeping soundly. Plato found himself a nice rock what apparently looked comfy enough lay down on looking like he was going to roll off any second.

"Go to sleep Tumble," she whispered as her kitten swayed trying to stay awake. "M not ti...tired," he yawned as his mother picked him up. "I'm sure you're not," she laid him down beside her him falling fast asleep. She followed after him closing her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open to yelling and kittens huddled together in a corner.

* * *

"What was happening!" Etctera gasped the hyper kitten had showed up a little while after she had started her story.

"You have to be patient, it's getting dark I will tell you more in the morning," Jellylorum hushed the kitten as Electra smiled getting up as Etctera pouted as she got up.

"Come on, into the dens, it's Jenny's turn, go on," she shooed them to follow her best friend who took them away. She looked over to where Asparagus was sitting with Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Admetus and Plato, all old enough for their own dens, except Pouncival.

"Pouncival, time to go to bed," she called after the kitten and gave Asparagus a smile who gave her a wink in return, she rolled her eyes and shook her head before taking the kitten with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demeterfan:** Thank you so much for your kind words /u\ I love this pairing a lot like, it almost rivals my otp!

So I'm going to try to update this fanfiction at least once a week, next week there may not be a chapter unless I write it late at night (like this chapter!) due to getting things ready for The Glo Run, I'm making a completely neon/fluorescent Cats costume for it and I have to dye my wig by hand one piece at a time.

ANYWAY let's get to the story shall we?

* * *

"Jelly the kittens are looking for you, you told them you would continue your story," Jenny's voice came from the mouth of Jellylorum's den. Jelly sighed as she placed down her knitting needles. She was knitting Pouncival a new blanket for him since his old one has gone to dust. "It's your turn to watch over them anyway," the Gumbie Cat continued as the knitting ca placed her stuff down as she stood up.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going, I just wanted some alone time before a day of talking," Jelly sighed as Jenny smiled looking at her friend following her out of the den. She could see Etcetera and Electra by the tire swatting at each other for who knows what reason.

"Eh hmm," Jellylorum cleared her throat as the kittens jumped turning to the elder queen. "And what were you two spatting about?" she asked them as she rose up on to the tire and sat down in front of them.

"Electra said you weren't going to continue! And then I said you wouldn't lie to us because you like to tell stories! And she was all "well you don't know if she'll feel up to it and I sai-" Electra covered the hyper kittens mouth as the continued to talk her voice muffled by the hand covering her mouth.

Electra's face turned disgusted as she quickly removed her hand from Etctera's mouth. "You licked me!" she hissed as Jellylorum clapped her hands together. "Alright that's enough, if you want me to continue the story you must stay quiet," she rose her voice to quiet the two kittens as the shut their mouths and turned their attention to her.

"Now where were we? Oh yes!"

* * *

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Jellylorum asked noticing that is was Tugger. The main coon backed away from the adult cat as she got up trying to shush the kittens huddled in the corner. The yelling didn't sound good.

"Bomba and Grizabella are fighting! Jenny doesn't know what to do and the guys don't understand these queen fights," Tugger told her as she stretched out her legs and started towards the front of her den. "Keep he kittens calm, you hear me! Don't let them get to cold or to warm!" she yelled back as she left the den to wouldn't you know it the red queen and the glamour cat in a yelling fight, teeth barred and claws out.

"No one wants you here! All you've done is cause me and Demeter pain and suffering, everyday I have to calm down Demeter because you're so "great" compared to us, Demeter is only a kitten and you treat her like she's dirt under your feet, at least pick on a cat close to your own age you old rat!" Bombalurina barreled out, her fur standing up on her as Grizabella rose her nose to her.

"Jealous, all you cats are just so jealous, that you don't get to live the luxurious life like I do, cats on the street kiss my feet just to get me to notice them, you_ brats_ should be greatful for me to give you a second glance, especially your sister and be happy I took you both under my wing," Grizabella gave a short 'hah' as she flipped her hair. The red queen was full of rage.

"Under your wing is not a safe place for her to be, I saw those claw marks, she tells me everything you make her do for you, and if she doesn't do something write you punish her, and you hurt her! When you were gone she was coming out of her shell but now she's more skittish than ever! You don't belong here!" Bombalurina shouted as she rose her hand about to hit the older cat before Munkustrap grabbed her raised hand and Alonzo grabbed her shoulder.

Jellylorum stood watching the two queens remembering the claw marks demeter had on her. "You purposely hurt a kitten? How dare you hurt a kitten, for your own selfish reason I'm sure! Get out,! You don't belong in the junkyard! Get out!" the adult cat hissed, furious hearing that the gold kitten was hurt intentionally, understanding that this wasn't the first time she hurt either of them. "Get out!" she snapped swiping her claws at Grizabella who backed up from the group.

"I don't need you, I have an owner who loves me, I have cats who worship me!" Grizabella hissed turning on her heel leaving the junkyard as the other cats swiped and hissed at her.

Jellylorum looked back to her den. Tugger and the kittens were peering out watching. Demeter slowly almost unsure as she came out of the den and rushed over to Bomba who held her tightly.

Tumblebrutus and Plato rubbed against Jellylorums legs as she bent down to ruffle their hair. "It's okay darlings, just a little cat fight," she told them as the sun peaked past the junkyard ruble.

"I didn't know what to do, the boys and I didn't know when to stop them," Jenny sighed looking towards the entrance of the Junkyard. "But I guess it's a good thing we didn't step in, now that we know what's been going on with them and her," she looked to the kittens on her friends legs before looking at the others who stayed at the entrance of Jelly's den.

"Do you ever wonder what they are thinking?" the gumbie cat asked as Jelly looked over at her den to see Coricopat and Tantomile starring at eachother.

"Their weird, occasionally they will talk, though that just give me a headache, it's funny. Tantomile seems to enjoy playing with the others, while Coricopat stays in the background, though sometimes I can catch him being curious with Skimbleshanks stories," Jelly told her as the twins turned their attention to them. Jenny and Jelly perked up and turned away as they scratched their heads.

"They probably know what we're saying," Jenny whispered giggling a little as Jelly smacked her arms playfully. "But being serious, I need to get back to my humans, I'll be back later," she smiled smacking her friends arm back before taking off.

Jellylorum huffed looking around, the teen cats were playing with the kittens. More like Alonzo getting attacked by Plato and Tumblebrutus as Munkustrap and Tugger spoke to the red and gold queens. She didn't have to worry about the twins, they always behaved and Macavity was keeping watch like always.

"I'm going to the theater!" She called out as Munkustrap gave her a thumbs up. She looked around as she walked out of the Junkyard making sure Grizabella was no where near it as well as no dogs. Giving that it was fine she walked down the road toward where the theater was. She passed the alley where she had caught the mice and heard a dark chuckle. Jellylorum quickly turned, her worse fear coming true.

She stood face to face with a german shepherd. "Looks like I got a little chew toy," it howled as it licked its lips walking up to her in a circle motion. Jelly walked away from the big dog not noticing it turning her around towards the alley way. The dog crouched before lunging at her. Jelly gasped as she turned on her heels to run, now knowing her mistake as she ran to the back of the alleyway's dead end. She turned around seeing the big dog approaching her.

"Where you gonna go kitty kitty kitty? No where to run, no where to hide," it growled as it walked towards her as it crouched low again about to lunge. Jellylorum shut her eyes waiting for an impact that never came. Instead she heard a yelp. She opened her eyes looking up seeing a cat she's never seen before clawing this big dogs face and biting its nose. The dog finally shook the cat off backing up before the cat acted like it was going to attack again the dog turned tail and ran.

"Well that could have been nasty little lady," it was a male cat. Jellylorum studied the cat, he had features like Gus, his coat was the same color but he looked much younger, more hansom as well. Jelly felt a small blush heat up her face as she looked away. "My name is Jellylorum," she told him looking back at the adult tom. "Jellylorum? Wow, that is a beautiful name, matches that beautiful face, you must be the cat my uncle told me about," he purred winking at her as she rolled her eyes. "Oh yes you are splitting image of your uncle, you must be Asparagus," Jelly purred back as she walked around the tom.

"I see you know my name already, that's special for a lady to remember a name to a cat she hasn't met before," Asparagus chuckled following after her as she walked over to the theater.

"Ah! I see you have met my Nephew!" Gus smiled as the two adults walked up to him. Asparagus sat next to his uncle as Jelly sat in front of them. Gus nudged Asparagus's arm. "Well, what did I tell you, isn't she a looker!" Gus laughed as his nephew scratched his head trying to ignore the small redness on his face.

Jellylorum smiled sweetly as she reached over and tapped Gus's leg. "Don't say that, I'm not that pretty," she told him nervously as Asparagus snorted. Jelly's gaze moved to the adult tom glaring at him. "what?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that, you are very pretty, I don't think I've seen a queen as pretty as you!" He smiled looking at her up and down.

Jelly's face grew red as she got up. "I need to return to the kittens," she said in a hurried voice adding "I'm sorry, Ill come back soon, come visit the junkyard!" as she took off running.

Asparagus sighed watching the queen run away as his uncle laughed. "Well don't just sit here go after her boy!" the theater cat yelled shooing the younger tom.

"Calm down, I will, I will, just not yet...speaking of kittens, have you seen Admetus?"

* * *

"What you can't stop it there!" Etctera shouted out as Electra and Jemima nodded in agreement.

"I need to take a break, we will continue the story later," Jellylorum told the kittens as she got up from where she sat and stretched. Jemima yawned which lead a chain of yawns through the three kittens there. "Besides, I think it's time for you kittens to have your nap time."

* * *

EEk okay so I'll try to put the ages of everyone in Jellylorum's story mostly so I can keep track and help others then too

Jellylorum - young adult

Jennyanydots - young adult

Macavity - just turned adult

Asparagus - adult

Skimbleshanks - adult

Grizabella - older adult

Gus - older adult

Munkustrap - teenager (oldest)

Alonzo - teenager (third oldest )

Bombalurina - teenage (second oldest)

Tugger - Teenager (forth oldest)

Admetus - just out of kitten hood

Demeter - Kitten (oldest)

Coricopat - Kitten (second oldest)

Tantomile - Kitten (third oldest)

Plato - Kitten (forth oldest)

Tumblebrutus- Kitten (youngest)

when more characters arrive I'll update the list somewhere


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay! I really need to stop writing these chapters so late at night.

* * *

"So you're telling the kittens everything?" Skimbleshanks asked as he turned a page of the early morning paper what he had took from the train station to look at. Jellylorum lied on the grass in front of the railroad cat sun bathing.

"I am, Etctera was curious and every time I stop another kitten is there listening, if it's making them behave then I will keep telling them my stories," the older cat purred enjoying the heat on her side. "Who knows, you might have to tell them a story of your own after mine, if they are curious enough at least."

"Well, I don't think I have much of a story for them, I'm just a railroad cat," Skimble told her as he flipped to the next page his tail flicking back and forth.

"Oh? But they might get curious on how you found and saved Mungojerrie when he was a young kitten, that is an interesting story, I'm not telling them about, though I will mention that you brought him to the junkyard," she laughed as the orange tom looked at her putting his hands on his hips.

"You are an evil, _evil _queen Jelly," skimble shook a finger at her with a serious face before smiling wide. "It's nice to know age hasn't changed the four of us a bit. Now, I think the kittens are ready for you again."

Jelly looked over to where her and the kittens had been meeting. There sat Etctera, Electra, Jemima and Victoria. "Oh and we gained a kitten! I better be off," she sat up stretching before getting up. "I'll talk to you later," she waved to her friend before heading over to the excited kittens.

"Jelly we're ready for you to continue!" Etctera squealed loudly in Electra's ear making the darker kitten hold her ears and hiss at the overly excited kitten as Jemima and Victoria stared at each other and shrugged as Jellylorum climbed on to the tire.

"Yes, yes let me get settled," the older cat hushed them as she got situated on the tire before hushing them. "It was a few days later when Asparagus and Admetus had shown up to the junkyard to talk with Old Deuteronomy about joining..."

* * *

Jellylorum sat in the open of the Junkyard rolling around as Tumblebrutus and Plato pounced on top of her and tugged on her tail and ears. She would get a hold of their necks and hold them down until they would stop struggling and let go only to be attacked be them again. "You rotten kittens," she laughed as Plato nipped her chin and Tumblebrutus got on her back, Plato soon following. Jellylorum stood up holding on to both of them as she spun around making Tumblebrutus laugh and Plato hang on tighter.

"Pretty and knows how to take care of kittens, that's great for a queen," a male voice was heard from on top of a pipe.

Jellylorum stopped spinning looking up only to find the tom she had met a few days ago. "Asparagus, it's nice to finally see you in the Junkyard," she smiled as her kittens got off her back which made her notice the very young tom standing beside Asparagus. He didn't look older than Tugger. "Who is the young one you have with you?" she questioned him as the young tom perked up and smiled.

"This is Admetus, he's my kitten," Asparagus told her as he placed a hand on the young tom's head as Ademtus stared at the two kittens starring at him. "Can I go see them?" Admetus asked happily as the older tom nodded letting him go.

Admetus jumped off the pipe almost prancing up to the kittens, Plato backing up behind Jellylorum.

"Sorry he's a little shy, this is Plato, and the one currently poking at you is Tumblebrutus," Jelly told the young tom as Tumblebrutus poked around at Admetus. "Tumble stop that, it isn't nice," she scolded the young kitten as Admetus laughed.

"It's fine!" Admetus crouched down before pouncing at Tumblebrutus. Tumblebrutus gasping as he jumped out of the way and rolled before jumping onto the new toms back. Soon they were running around playing.

"Plato why don't you play with them," the adult queen spoke softly to the shy kitten. Plato shook his head hugging closer to her. "Are you tired?" she asked as he nodded. She leaned down picking up the kitten in her arms gently before walking to the pipe. "I hope you don't mind coming down from there," she spoke to Asparagus as he slide off the pipe without a second thought as she sat on the ground her tired kitten already asleep in her lap.

"These are my kittens, Plato isn't mine, Macavity found him while on patrol and I took him in, so I guess that means he is mine now," Jelly let out a soft laugh as she stared at the kitten in her lap.

"It seems you really love them, I was watching you play with them for a while, Admetus has takena liking to the other kittens and cats already," Asparagus smiled looking at the queen in front of him. Jellylorum looked up at Asparagus meeting his gaze and turned her gaze away quickly her heart almost failing her at the handsome tom actually interested in her.

"I do love them, with all my heart, I wouldn't trade them for the world, I suppose I love all the kittens though, but these kittens are mine, so it's a different kind of love, I would be lost without them," she blushed returning her gaze to the sleepy kitten . "I'm glad Admetus is getting used to the Junkyard. We're all pretty nice and accepting here," Jelly rocked Plato who was squirming a little in his sleep.

"He was telling stories to the teen cats, he has a character he's always loved. He's always wanted to be a super hero. So he came up with the story of The Great Rumpus Cat. It's a pretty great story, the others seemed very interested in it," Asparagus stretched before laying down on his back. Jellylorum looked back at the tom before hearing running footsteps.

The queen was about to warn the adult tom but Admetus was already jumping on top of Asparagus who gave a cry of surprise. Admetus was laughing as the too under him wheezed. "Get off Admetus," Asparagus wheezed as the young tom laughed before climbing off of him and sitting right in front of Jellylorum as Tumblebrutus "accidently" jumped on Asparagus's stomach making him wheeze again before sitting beside Admetus.

"Jelly Admetus is so cool, his stories are so cool and he's taught me so many things!" Tumblebrutus shouted excitedly as his mother shushed him pointing at his sleeping brother in her lap. Tumblebrutus covered his mouth before scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no don't worry about me, I'm fine," Asparagus waved behind them as the air returned to his body and he sat back up as Jellylorum laughed before giving Tumblebrutus a stern look.

"Tell him you're sorry Tumble," she scolded him as he scratched his head nervously turning to Asparagus. "Sorry," he apologized as the adult tom waved him off.

"Here you know what, how about you take your brother and go find Munkustrap and Alonzo," Jellylorum told him as Admetus took Plato from her arms.

"Come on Tumble! We can go pester them," Admetus whispered excitedly as Tumblebrutus got up excitedly as they wandered off.

Asparagus watched them wonder off before looking back at Jellylorum and wiggled his eyebrow.

Jelly giggled looking away from the tom. "Are you always a flirt?" she asked him as she lied down on her back stretching out.

Asparagus scooted closer to the queen. "Only when I'm interested in someone," he purred as she sat back up looking at him with a light bush appearing.

"Well, you're going to ave to do more than flirt to get this queen," she purred lowly as she stood up facing away from him as she stretched before looking over her shoulder at him before walking to where Jennyanydots was sitting watching the younger cats.

Asparagus watched the hard-to-get queen walk off as he lied back down on his back and sighed. He wanted her. He wanted her bad.

* * *

"You are reeeeallyy stopping there?" Jemima whined as Victoria nodded in agreement.

"Well things are about to get more serious, so I thought this was a good place to stop," Jelly told the kitten.

"Don't tell us that now I really want to know whats going to happen next!" Etctera cried out as Jelly shushed her.

"Tomorrow, kittens, we'll pick back up tomorrow."


End file.
